When driving a cargo carrying vehicle such as a truck or tractor trailer, one of the hazards present is that of a shifting load. When navigating a corner or turn, and particularly at high speed, if the load is not stable, it can shift to one side and cause the driver to lose control or for the vehicle to tip over on its side. Naturally, either outcome can be disastrous and the safety of both the driver of the truck or trailer and other vehicles in the immediate vicinity can be jeopardized.
Regulations in North America require that cargo in trucks and trailers must be secured prior to travelling on the road. Thus, Section 393.100 of the United States Federal Motor Carrier Safety Administration requires that “each commercial motor vehicle must, when transporting cargo on public roads, be loaded and equipped, and the cargo secured, in accordance with this Section to prevent the cargo from leaking, spilling, blowing or falling from the motor vehicle”. The same regulation requires that “cargo must be contained, immobilized or secured in accordance with this Section to prevent shifting upon or within the vehicle to such an extent that the vehicle's stability or manoeuverability is adversely affected”.
Similarly, regulations in Canada require that “a driver shall not operate a vehicle where the cargo transported in or on the vehicle is not contained, immobilized or secured in accordance with this standard”.
The most commonly used means to secure the cargo of a closed trailer is a transverse bar held against each side wall by friction or by a more positive type of locking mechanism. A plurality of such transverse bars may be required at different locations within the trailer. While such bars, known as shoring bars (also known as stabilizing or load locking bars) are well accepted within the transport industry, events can arise which prevent the use of the same.
Thus, one may leave the bar at the far end of the trailer prior to loading. When the loading of the pallets or similar material is completed, the bar is inaccessible and frequently the driver will neglect to secure the load.
Another frequent occurrence is when after loading the trailer (or unloading) the personnel in charge forget the bar against the wall in the shipping area. As schedules are tight, the driver will often leave the loading dock unknowingly without having secured the load.
Other means of stabilizing the load can be utilized. This can include the use of inflatable members or the like to occupy the space between the load and rear or side of the vehicle.